Duelist Terminal 2
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: Jerod is back and now he's joined the Society of Dawn. Can he and the other society members defeat Raizen's Society of Dusk? Chapter 17: The season finale is here and it seems Betty has Jerod's Naturia deck! That thieving little Tumbleweed!
1. Society of Dawn

Duelist Terminal 2

Chapter 1: Society of Dawn

It was six in the morning. Jerod had returned to New York and it was a week after the events of the World Championship tournament. He and his friends had been disqualified, of course, since they had abandoned the tournament to help their friends. Jerod wondered where Mia could be, what Raizen had done to her. He wouldn't be able to forgive him, for taking his friends away from him.

Jerod looked up and saw a big, black man headed for him, wearing a white cloak. He was staring directly at Jerod. Then, he sent a pink bunny after the duelist. Jerod dodged the bunny as the man approached him. "You are Jerod Bass." It wasn't a question, but, a statement. "I've been looking for you, Bass. You wonder how I know who you are? I watched you duel in the World Championship, watched you duel against Raizen."

Jerod gritted his teeth. "Okay, but, what do you want from me?"

"Join up with me. I'm taking you under my wing. You need more training. That bunny over there, that bunny is known as Jake. That will be your pet. My name is Quinton. Welcome to the Society of Dawn."

"Society of Dawn?" Jerod repeated.

"We oppose Raizen, who formed the Society of Dusk. Come, Bass." Jerod di so, deciding to speak up with a movie reference.

"Gee, this feels like the Karate Kid..."

Quinton stretched out his foot and tripped Jerod. "Don't mention that movie again, Bass. Now that you're with the Society of Dawn, you have to be cool. Make Zombie Land references. Or something cool." Quinton stared at a hot girl walking on the opposite side of the street. "Look the buns on that hotdog!"

Jerod picked himself up and as he did, his deck fell out of his deck slot, his Crystal Arachnia deck. "Whoops!"

Quinton immedietly picked the deck up. "Hm? Bass, is this your deck?"

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?"

Quinton walked over to a trash can and deposited the deck inside. "Garbage."

"Wha...?"

"Garbage" Quinton repeated. "You have to be cool, Bass. I'll bring you to our hideout and there, we'll get you a robe and a new deck." Quinton brought Jerod to a school yard ad opened up a JROTC building. "We're here, Bass."

"Dude, this place is so cool!" Jerod cried.

"Shut up, Bass! You'll have the feds on us in no time!"

"There's nothing illegal going on here" Jerod protested. "Right?"

Quinton shook his head. "Bass...just shut up and follow me." Quinton brought Jerod inside and took him to an office room. "This is my office. Do not disturbed me for any reason. If you need me, I'll be watching porn...I mean, manly trucks. Yes, manly trucks."

"Okay...wait, that's not a truck..."

"Come, Bass, you've seen to much already." Quinton brought Jerod to a larger room, further away from the office. He motioned at two people. One was a big guy, about seven foot tall, with messy brown hair. The other was a slightly tanned skinned man, shorter than Quinton and the tall guy. "Meet Bobby Driefus and Kevin Durst." Kevin, the big guy, punched Jerod in the shoulder.

"Hi, Bass. Quinton has big plans for you."

"I'll show you your bunker, Bass" Bobby said, smiling, a BFG shirt on his back. Jerod didn't need to read the back of the shirt to find out what it meant. It stood for big, f****** gun.

"Not yet" Quniton said. "First, he needs a new deck. And then, the corronation party. He needs to meet the rest of the squad members."

"This sounds like you follow military procedure" Jerod observed.

"Why the (Duck quacks) do you think we have our hideout at an abandond school's JROTC building!" Quinton shouted. "Bass, you need to learn to fit in." He handed Jerod a brown, duffle bag. "Inside, I left you three things to survive. One, a new deck. It's a Reptilianne deck, useful for lowering an opponent's monster's attack to zero. You better use it well or I'll kick your ass. Second, a Dawn Pendant. All members of the Society of Dawn wear one. It will protect you against the powers of the Dark Terminal..."

"Dark Terminal?" Jerod asked.

"I'll get to it later. And finally, a few issues of Playboy. Man up, Bass." Quinton looked at Bobby. "Tell the others to get out from the underground and come meet Jerod."

"Why do I have to do it?" Bobby asked, complaining.

"Because we're best friends."

"Ha!" Bobby laughed. Still, he went underground to get the other members. There were a handful of talented duelists in the society: Jerod even noticed who he thought was Ozzy Osbourne...no, that was just some hippy, oh well.

"Okay, members of our great society, we have a new member. Jerod Bass. He will be joining...Durst, what company will he be joining?"

"Company?" Jerod asked, head reeling in confusion.

"Well, Bravo and Charlie comapnies are filled" Durst explained.

"Alpha company it is" Quinton declared, eating a doughnut. "Bobby, go get me some milk."

"Yes, Master Quinton, of course Master Quinton! Would you like a cookie to go with it, Master Quinton?" Bobby asked sarcastically. Quinton ignored him.

"Okay, Bass, you are in Alpha company. That's the company I lead. Bobby leads Bravo and Durst leads Charlie. Anyways, take Jake with you. The members in your company are Friar; a hippy, Alexis; the girl over there, Pyras; a firey duelist; Swilley, the kid we call "R-rated" and of course, Jake, the dueling bunny and myself."

"Jake can duel?" Jerod asked. "I thought it was just a worthless bunny?"

Quinton smacked Jerod upside the head. "Jake isn't worthless, fool! He's strong and as soon as Durst fixes the voice box for him, he'll duel you and beat you into the ground!"

"Hi Quinton!" a sleepy, stoned voice said. The guy wasn't actually stoned, he just sounded like it. "What's going on?"

"Spearman, get in line" Quinton ordered. "Oh, one other person. Kevin Spearman. He's a tough duelist. Alright, Bobby, show Bass here to his bunker."

Bobby smashed the glass of hot milk on the floor. "Whatever, come on!" he snapped, looking straight ahead. "Uh, Friar, why don't you just step over that mat...?"

Friar did so and was consumed by a pitfall. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"So much for Friar. Bass, you need endurance to survive here."

"Is he going to be alright?" Jerod asked Bobby.

"Yeah, unfortunently. Durst will probably fish him out later. If not, oh well. Here's your bunker, Bass." Bobby pointed to a room with a bed and a bunch of supplies. Bathroom's down the hall. Have a good night's sleep, Bass. Duel training starts tomorrow."


	2. Six AM Stroll

Duelist Terminal 2

Chapter 2: Six AM Stroll

Jerod was woken up early in the morning by the sounds of ecstasy...or I mean, war chariots on Quinton's computer. He could hear the sound from his sleeping bunker and went to see the noise. The door was closed with a sign: Swilley, Bass and Jake, stay out! Jerod sighed and walked over to the Alph company duel grounds.

"Taking a midnight stroll, Jerod?" Kevin asked, tapping his duel disk.

"No man, it's actually 6 AM."

"Oh really?" Kevin asked. "Oh, then, taking a morning stroll, Jerod?"

"Well, it's not really morning..."

"Whatever, Jerod. I challenge you to a 's see how good you are to be Quinton's student."

Jerod nodded. "Hell yeah, man!" The two walked outside to opposite ends of the duel field and drew 5 cards each.

"I'll start!" Kevin cried, snapping the top card off his deck. "With this! Anceint Gear Soldier (1300/1300)!" The soldier of ancient gears was standing upright, machine gun in hand. It glared at Jerod with cold eyes that seemed to telling the duelist to got to hell. "And next, two cards facedown. Your turn, Jerod."

Jerod drew his sixth card, confident with how his new deck would play out. "Okay, man, I summon Reptilianne Naga (0/0) in attackk mode, because if I switched her defense, she'd just go back to attack mode at the end of my turn. Anyways, next, I'll just set a card facedown and activate my Snake Rain card."

"What does that do?" Kevin asked.

"Alright, you see, it's kinda hard to explain. Okay, you see, I take this here card and send it to the graveyard and then I select four reptile monsters from my deck and also send them to the graveyard."

"Okay...kinda strange."

"Not really, dude. It's part of my strategy."

Kevin drew a card. "Okay, then, let's see your strategy! I sacrifice my Ancient Gear Soldier for Ancient Gear Beast (2000/2000). Now, I'll attack with my Ancient Gear Beast."

"Hold up man!" Jerod shouted, trying to activate his facedown card. However, it wouldn't flip up. "What the hell?"

"Get your head out of the playboy" Kevin said with a smile. "Seriously, we're dueling here."

"Huh?" Jerod asked, reading one of the magazines Quinton had given him. "Oh, sorry. I got distracted by the pretty pictures." Jerod tossed the magazine behind him. "Now, what's up with my facedown card?"

"Well, Ancient Gear monsters negate your spell and trap cards from being activated during the battle phase" Kevin explained, looking proud of himself. "Jerod!"

Jerod threw a second magazine behind. "Dude, I'm tired. The pictures are so pretty..."

"Attack his strange snake woman!" Kevin ordered. His ancient beast launched itself into the air and took a bite out of Jerod's monster, also taking out half of the reptile duelist's lifepoints as well.

Kevin 4000

Jerod 2000

Jerod smiled. "Good thing Reptilianne Naga can't be destroyed by battle" Jerod said. "Now, is it my move?"

"Not yet" Kevin said calmly, flipping up his first facedown card. "Ancient Prism. This trap card reduces Ancient Gear Beast's attack to zero to prevent you from drawing a card next turn."

Jerod's smile soon turned into a frown. "Damn it. Oh well, I send your beast and my naga to the graveyard to bring out my baby. Reptilianne Vaskii (2600/0). "

"How did you bring that out?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, well, see, by sending two montsers on the field with 0 attack points to the graveyard, I can easily bring out my Vaskii. And, since that was a special summon, I also bring out Reptilianne Scylia (1800/1200). And now, I'll attack with Scylia." The reptile creature marched to it's doom as it was struck by Ancient Gear Beast. "What?"

"I used Call of the Haunted" Kevin explained.

"Then I play my trap card. Since I took battle damage, I activate Damage = Reptile! This card lets me bring out a monster from my deck, reptile of course, with attack equal to or lower than the damage I just took."

Kevin 4000

Jerod 1800

"Now, I use my trap card's effect to special summon Vennominion, the King of Poisonous Snakes (3000/0). It's attack is equal to the number of reptile monsters in my graveyard times 500. And since I have six..."

Kevin nodded. "Okay, then..."

"Go, Vaskii!" The snake woman seduced and blew up Ancient Gear Beast. Then, the snake king struck Kevin in the face with a poisonous venom.

Kevin 400

Jerod 1800

Kevin drew a card. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Cool with me" Jerod said as his turn began. "I activate a spell card, Reptilianne Posion. This spell card forces your monster into attack mode, as well as making it's attack zero. Yeah!" Ancient Gear Soldier flipped up. (0/1300). "I attack with...Vaskii or Vennominion...This is a tough decision...Okay, fine, Vennominion!" The snake king was happy to devour it's weakend foe.

Kevin 0

Jerod 1800

"You beat me" Kevin said, panting. "I lost. I thought it would be a cold day in hell when that happend..." A TV was on and Jerod and Kevin looked into Quinton's office to see their leader watching the news.

"This just in, reports of hell freezing over have just come in from Washington...not that it's the entrance of hell or anything..." The reporter glanced around and ran for his life, dropping the microphone.

Quinton saw them. "Spearman! Bass! Lunch detention, two weeks! I told you not to disrupt me."

"But..." they tried to say something, but, Quinton cut them off.

"Are you questioning me? Do you want me to go Kratos on you?"

"No, Quinton sir!" Kevin cried.

Jerod saluted. "No sir, Quinton sir!"

"No sir, Quinton sir, double sir..."

"Enough!" Quinton yelled.


	3. The Terror of Yubel

Duelist Terminal 2

Chapter 3: The Terror of Yubel

Swilley, Jerod and Kevin had gotten up ready to duel. Waht they found, was a pretty poor sight. It was addmittely funny, but, sad as hell. No offense to earlier brodcast. Quinton was dueling a kid known as the "Flamer Kid". Flamer Kid had set a card facedown. He thought he was safe. Quinton thought that the Flamer Kid was wrong. With skilled usage of a summoning, Quinton brought out The Winged Dragon of Ra. The reason for him owning this was simple. Durst had bought it for him on Ebay. Using the mythical Phoenix, Quinton attacked the Flamer Kid with his most powerful monster. It was over in the blink of an eye.

"Nice!" Swilley shouted, providing Quinton the proper excuse to hit him over the head with an encyclopedia of dueling. "Look up the first ten thousand words and then, when you're done, go and duel Friar. I hate that hippy."

"Who was that kid?" Kevin asked.

"Nobody, just a fag who wanted to join. He lost, so he also lost his chance to duel. Bass, you beat Kevin earlier, right?" Jerod nodded. "Good, then I'll duel you on the terminal." Quentin walked over to the terminal and retransed his deck into it. Jerod shrugged and did the same.

Quinton 4000

Jerod 4000

"Ready for this, Bass? You might not survive."

"I'll win" Jerod claimed, having confidence in himself. "It's a me, Luigi!"

Quinton smacked him upside the head. "For quoting Luigi in my presense, I'll go first." Quinton hit the draw button on the terminal. "I play Deathless Retribution. First, I send one card from my hand to the graveyard. Then, I'm allowed to call out a card name and if it's in your hand, you have to remove it from play. I call Snake Rain."

Jerod looked onscreen at his hand. "Son of a bitch..."

"And next, I use Monster Reborn to bring back the monster I discarded, Yubel (0/0). Hot Yubel. Next I summon Sangan and end my turn. And since Yubel forces me to either destroy another monster or itself, I'll just destroy Sangan, which allows me to add a monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck to my hand upon being sent to the graveyard. Your move, Bass."

Jerod took his turn. "Okay, I summon Reptilianne Naga (0/0) in attack mode. But, next, I use Vaskii's effect to send both Yubel and Vaskii from the field to the graveyard to call her out. (2600/0). "I attack with my serpentine woman."

Quinton discarded Kuriboh from his hand. "What's the matter, Bass? Too weak to cause damage? By discarding Kuriboh, I take no damage from your attack."

Jerod set two cards and ended his turn. "Your turn, Quinton."

Quinton hit the draw button again. "I activate Spell Renewal. This spell card allows me to first draw a card. If it's a spell card, I can send it to the graveyard in order to play another spell card already in my graveyard." Quinton drew another card. "You're screwed, Bass. I'm going to F you up with this! I send Allure of Darkness to the graveyard to reuse Monster Reborn. And again, I bring back Yubel."

"Hold up, man! I activate Black Horn of Heaven! This card negates your special summon and destroys your monster!"

Quinton laughed like a crazy man. "Hahahahaha! Bass, you're in for it now! With the first Yubel destroyed, it's second form comes out to play. Meet, Yubel - Terror Incarnate (0/0)!" The second, much less prettier form of Yubel appeared, teeth gnashing from both of it's jaws. Because this Yubel had two heads! "I end my turn Bass, and do you know what happens now? All other monsters, besides Yubel, get destroyed."

"Damn!" Jerod shouted as his Reptlianne Naga was destroyed on the screen. "My turn! And I activate a facedown card, Poison Harp. This card reflects your effect back at your monster as well."

Quinton's grin couldn't be wider. "Bass, you've set yourself up for a world of pain. When Yubel - Terror Incarnate is removed from the field in any way, I can bring out the third Yubel. Enter Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare (0/0)!" The final form of Yubel, this one had three heads, as opposed to the first two and also looked more horrifying. Jerod gulped, despite it being just a hologram on a Duel Terminal screen.

Jerod began his turn by drrawing a card. "Huh. I activate my Monster Reborn to bring back my naga. But, then, I tribute her to bring out my Reptilianne Medusa (2200/800)! And since your monster only has zero attack, I'll attack your Yubel. It doesn't look too tough!" Medusa struck out with her head snakes. However...

"I take no battle damage from battles with Yubel 3!" Quinton shouted. "Also, it cannot be destroyed by battle. And there's more..."

"More?" Jerod cried.

"Yes, more. Whenever Yubel 3 battles a monster, you take damage equal to damage I would have taken."

Quinton 4000

Jerod 1800

"I end my turn."

Quinton drew a card. "It's over, Bass! I attack your Medusa with Yubel 3!" The strongest fiend monster created a void of darkness and slaughtered Medusa mercillessly.

Quinton 4000

Jerod 0

"You lost badly, Bass" Quinton remarked. "Still, you show promise. Like Kevin, Swilley, well, somewhat and Alexis."

Jerod nodded. "Yeah, that was fun, Quinton."

Quinton smiled and hit Jerod with an encyclopedia of dueling. "Study the first twelve hundred pages."

Jerod's mouth fell wide open. "But...but...there's only 11, 099!"

Quinton smiled. "Oh yeah. I took out the picture of Vennominaga from their. It's...personal..." Quinton rushed back to his office, leaving Jerod to wonder how in the world he'd be able to read that many pages of dueling.

Card of the Day:

Name: Yubel

Attribute: Dark

Level: 10

Type: Fiend / Effect

Atk: 0

Def: 0

Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no battle damage from battles involving this card. When this face - up attack position monster is attacked by an opponent's monster, before damage calculation, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. During your end phase, either tribute one monster or destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, except by it's own effect, you can special summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from your hand, deck or graveyard.


	4. Test of Obelisk

Duelist Terminal 2

Chapter 4: Test of Obelisk

"Bass! Swilley! You two will duel against Bravo in a tag team duel. Do you thyink you can handle it?"

Swilley and Bass nodded. "Yes sir!"

"Good. You'll be dueling Bobby and a little punk called Grapes. Be careful, Bobby is strong. Also, if you lose, we'll kick you two out."

"What!"

"But, if you win, well, we'll kick Grapes out. Actually, we may just do that anyway...hurry and duel!"

"Yes sir!" Swilley and Jerod faced Bobby and Grapes on the field. "Duel!"

S&J 4000

B&G 4000

Swilley drew a card. "I'll start things off with a card facedown and summoning Machina Soldier (1600/1500)! And, if before he was summoned I had no monsters on the field, I can special summon one Machina monster from my hand of a different name. So, I'll bring out my Machina Sniper (1800/800)!"

Bobby frowned and drew a card. "Good job, Swilley. First, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to blow up your facedown." Dimensional Prison exploded. "Next, I activate I set a monster and end my turn."

Jerod went next. "Alright, first, I'll place a card facedown and second, I'm bringing out Reptilianne Gardna (0/2000) in defense mode!"

Grapes went last. "I summon Fairy Guardian (1000/1000) in defense , I mean attack mode...no, defense mode..."

Quinton smacked his forehead. "Grapes, just do something!" He saw Grapes playing with toy cars. "Something related to the duel, you Duckhead!"

Grapes nodded. "Right, I forgot. Anyways, I put my monster in attack mode. And now, I'll end my turn."

Bobby sighed. "You moron. Grapes, I hate you."

"Grapes, I hate you too" Quinton said.

"I hate him more" Durst replied.

"I'm in command of the whole society, so I hate him more!" Quinton shouted.

"No, I do" Durst said calmly.

"I hate him alot" Bobby interjected. All three were now in each other's faces.

"Bobby, go back to the duel. Durst, go kick a short kid because you lost." Durst grumbled and kicked a short kid.

"Why do people hate me?" Grapes shouted at the sky.

"I hate you alot!" a chinese man yelled. "Oops, wrong story..." Everyone stared at him. He stared back. Everyone blinked. He blinked back. "What? Have none of you ever seen a chinese man walk into a story and yell he hates someone?" Everybody shook their heads. "Oh. It happens alot." He pulled up a seat and watched the duel.

Swilley took his turn. "Now that you all are through bickering, it's my move! I'll start by attacking Bobby's facedown monster with Machina Soldier." The soldier of metal clanked it's way over tot he facedown monster and ripped it apart. In aninstant, a worm-like creature wiggled into view befor exploding.

"Since my neddle Worm was flipped before being destroyed" Bobby said. "I hate to say it, but, you both have to discard 5 cards from the top of your deck."

"Son of a bitch!" Jerod shouted. His Naga, his precious Naga, was in the graveyard, along with Vaskii, Medusa, Trap Hole and Sakuretsu Armor.

"I hate you Grapes!" the chinese man said loudly.

"It isn't even my turn!" Grapes cried.

"That doesn't matter. I still hate you."

Swilley shook his head. "Now, Machina Sniper, strike his Fairy Guardian!" The second Machina attacked the girly fairy and destroyed it. "I end my turn."

S&J 4000

B&G 3200

Bobby drew a card. "It's over Swilley. Same to you, Bass. I activate my spell card, D. Summon scale. First, I must discard my hand. Then, I can add one monster from my deck to my hand. I can normal summon it without sacrifices this turn."

"Oh no..." Jerod said.

"I summon Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000)!" The massive, blue behemoth easily towered over the duelists, it's blue eyes fixed on Swilley's Machina monsters. "And then, I activate a trap card from my garveyard, Jewels of Death. This trap card allows me to bring back two monsters from either my graveyard or Grapes, both in defense mode." Fairy Guardian and Needle Worm reappeared. "And now, I sacrifice them to my Egyptian God card in order to destroy all your monsters and deal 4000 damage to both of you!"

"Crap!" Swilley cried.

"What the bacon?" Jerod asked, confused by the sudden ability. Obelisk rammed it's fist skyward and then destroyed both machine monsters, Jerod's reptilianne monster and then it attacked them both itself.

S&J 0

B&G 3200

Swilley and Jerod struggled to their feet. "Grahh..."

"You both passed, good work" Bobby complimented, actually being nice to them. "I thought you btoh would have died from that attack. Hey, Durst, I owe you five bucks."

"I love betting you" Durst chuckled, getting ready for his big date.

Quinton handed both of them a mop. "What's this for?" Jerod asked.

"Now that you both passed the test of Obelisk, you can mop the dorm of Obelisk. Go, Ra slackers! Oh and Grapes, get out. You're fired."

Card of the Day:

Name: Obelisk the Tormentor

Attribute: Divine

Level: 10

Type: Divine-Beast

Atk: 4000

Def: 4000

Effect: The descent of this mighty creature shall be heralded by burning winds and twisted lands. And with the coming of this horror, those who draw breath shall know the true meaning of eternal slumber.


	5. Light in a Dark Terminal Part 1

Duelist Terminal 2

Chapter 5: Light in a Dark Terminal Part 1

Jake, the pink bunny that was assigned as Jerod's "pet" was currently gnawing on a candy bar. His voice module had been reinstalled, allowing the varmit to talk again. "So then, I said, "Yugi, I'm sorry, but, your Dark Magician has to go! And so I activated Mirror Force and..."

"Stop talking crap, Jake" Durst replied. "You never fought Yugi."

"Bullcrap I didn't!" Jake shouted back. "It was on a video game, Forbidden Memories!"

"Dude, you play as Yugi on the game" Jerod contradicted.

Jake frowned. "Great, the two of yopu are gaining up on me. How nice. I'm glad that Alexis girl was transfered to Charlie company. That leaves one last person to bother me."

Quinton entered the conferance room. "Okay, here's the deal. I've gathered you three here to deal with a disturbance. A Dark Terminal has been detected in downtown New York. Near the Akins restaurant. Shut it down with whatever force is nessasary."

"Why'd you call me here, Quinton?" Bobby asked, standing in the shadows.

"Oh, yes. I called you so you could bring me a coke. The soda, I mean. Well, either one will be fine" Quinton joked.

Bobby raged inside, but, grabbed a coke and shook it. "Here, Quinton. I didn't shake it at all." Just as he was handing it to Quinton, Grapes, who surprisingly, wasn't fired, ran in and grabbed the drink, opening it. In seconds, the soda sprayed into his face. Bobby shook his head. "Damn it, Grapes..."

Jerod, Durst and Jake walked all the way to Akins. "I wonder what this Dark Terminal will look like. Maybe it will have hot babes" Jerod said to himself.

"Most likely" Durst replied. "Or maybe not. It depends. I've never seen one before."

A T-Rex stormed through the city and oblitherated a Rent A Center. Because nobody likes Rent A Center. Then, it disappeared. The T-Rex I mean, not the Rent A Center. Well, actually, the Rent A Center disappeared too, since it was just a pile of rubble...you know what? Let's just move on with the story and forget about the T-Rex and the Rent A Center. This is a Yugioh fanfic, so why are you thinking about a prehistoric dinosaur and a Rent A Center anyway?

The three people, actually two people and one rabbit, arrived at Akins. "Well, here we are" Durst said.

"That's the line most people say in western movies before someone gets shot" Jerod interjected.

Jake was shot by a stray bullet as a gunman ran from the restaurant, carrying a sack of money. "Owwww! I've been shot! Somebody call a paramedic!"

"Well, I would, but, me and Durst are talking" Jerod replied. "So Durst, did you really get the latest volume of Girl's Gone Wild?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll let you borrow it. You should watch disk 2, because it has deleted scenes and they are hot!"

"I'm dying here!" Jake screamed.

"Shut up, Jake!" Jerod shouted. "We're talking here!"

A woman walked out of Akins and stared at the three in wonder. "My, my. I never would have guessed that a pink bunny could talk. Oh well. So boys, what are you talking about?"

"Ummmmm...Yugioh cards" Jerod lied.

"Oh, are you duelists?" the girl asked, her red hair falling down her back.

"Yes we are" Durst replied, taking her hand. "Marry me!"

Instead, the girl slapped him. "Don't get fresh! So, if you two duel..."

"Three!" Jake corrected, sitting in a pile of ketchup. Apparently, he wasn't dying after all.

"Jake, you're alive!" Jerod cried out in joy. "Good, you owe me three dollars."

"Oh, now you care?" the bunny spat sarcastically.

"Anyways" the girl huffed. "Why aren't you dueling?"

"We're looking for a Dark Terminal" Jerod explained. "We need to shut it down."

"You've come looking for the Dark Terminal? May I get your names please?"

"I'm Jerod and these are my friends, Durst and Jake."

"Jerod? As in the Jerod Master Raizen wants to defeat? Ah, I see. Master Raizen is most unhappy with you."

"Why?"

"Because, he has all four Mythic Beast cards now. Unfortunently, he also needs to acomplish a few more tasks. One, he must obtain the Egyptian God Cards. Two, he must defeat you, Jerod. Your soul will be used as a sacrifice for the Mythic Beasts..." Jerod shivered at the thought.

"What else is there?" Durst asked, getting back on his feet.

"Third, he needs a Mocha Latte." Durst handed her one. "Why thank you!" She slapped him again, pointing to a pitch-black terminal with dark purple markings on it. "Well, my name is Aluru Vadgranda. Now, who will be my first victim?"

Jake stepped to one side of the Dark Terminal. "I'll take you on! My Beast Deck will oblitherate you with it's power!"

Aluru laughed. "Sure. Whatever. Come, little bunny. We shall begin." Both duelists inserted their Duel Trans' into the Dark Terminal and a wave of shadows engulfed them, seperating the two from Jerod and Durst.

"What's going on?" Jake shouted. "My charm thing should have protected me!"

"You mean this little thing?" Aluru asked, holding up his Dawn Pendant. "Oh, yes, you dropped when you fell from being shot. Finders keepers, losers weepers. And believe me, when I'm through with you, you'll be doing plenty of weeping."

Jake 4000

Aluru 4000

"I'll allow you to begin" Aluru said.

"Big mistake lady! Here goes!" Jake looked over his hand. "Hmmm...which one should I start with first...? Oh, I know! I summon Bicorn Re'em (800/1600) in defense mode. And next, I'll be setting this here facedown card. Your move, lady!"

Aluru drew silently. "I pass."

"Pass?" Jake fell over laughing. "I thought you would have some scary monster or something! Guess I was wrong! hahahahahaha!" When Jake finally got ahold of himself, he drew a card. "Now, I summon my tuner monster, X-Saber Airbellum (1600/200)! Now, I tune my monsters together for a synchro summon!" Both tiger beast and lion beast began to transform in a sparkle of light and stars and soon, even in the darkness, the illumination blinded the two duelists. The terminal lit up with such fury, that even the darkness was nearly cleared away. When the light finally settled down, Aluru stared at the screen to see a synchro monster staring back at her. "And since I used my Re'em for a synchro summon, you send the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard."

"What...is that?" she asked.

"That happens to be my synchro monster" Jake said proudly. "Meet Voltic Bicorn (2500/2000)!" An electric unicorn stood proudly on screen, electricity sparking from it's body. "Now you'll see why I'm the best. I delcare a direct attack!" The twin horned unicorn sped on screen at the lifepoint counter box that displayed Aluru's lifepoints.

"Not so fast, bicorn!" Aluru shouted. She took the damage and then smiled. "Now that you've declared a direct attack on me and I controlled no cards, I can special summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness (2700/2500) from my hand!"

"That's bad!" Jake gulped, scratching his ears.

"It gets worse. Now, since Gorz was special summoned by this effect, I can special summon an Emissary of Darkness token with the same attack and defense equal to the damage I just took. I hope you enjoyed the free shot, freak rabbit. You'll soon be engulfed in darkness!"

Jake 4000

Aluru 1500

"I need to find a way to beat her quickly!" Jake gulped. "I set a card facedown Your turn!"

Card of the Day:

Name: Voltic Bicorn

Attribute: Light

Level: 7

Type: Beast / Synchro

Atk: 2500

Def: 2000

Effect: 1 Beast type tuner + 1 or more non - tuner monsters. If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect), both players send the top 7 cards of their deck to the graveyard.


	6. Light in a Dark Terminal Part 2

Duelist Terminal 2

Chapter 6: Light in a Dark Terminal Part 2

Previously: _"Not so fast, bicorn!" Aluru shouted. She took the damage and then smiled. "Now that you've declared a direct attack on me and I controlled no cards, I can special summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness (2700/2500) from my hand!"_

_"That's bad!" Jake gulped, scratching his ears._

_"It gets worse. Now, since Gorz was special summoned by this effect, I can special summon an Emissary of Darkness token with the same attack and defense equal to the damage I just took. I hope you enjoyed the free shot, freak rabbit. You'll soon be engulfed in darkness!"_

_Jake 4000_

_Aluru 1500_

_"I need to find a way to beat her quickly!" Jake gulped. "I set a card facedown Your turn!"_

Aluru drew a card on her Dark Terminal. "Alright, rabbit stew, here's my next play. Are you ready?" She hit a button on her terminal side and Gorz disappeared. A dark light shone from either side of the terminal and suddenly, a new monster was in it's place. It looked mechanical as it turned to face Jake's screen and roared in a mechanical pitched voice. It's red eyes glowed with fury as it beat it's metal wings.

Jake gulped again. "Uh oh...what is that thing?"

"That thing happens to be a Victory Synchro" Aluru answered. "What, you never heard of a Victory Synchro?"

Jake shook his head. "Not quite..."

"Basically, a Victory Synchro isn't synchro summoned like a normal synchro is" Aluru answered. "Instead, all you have to do is simply remove a synchro monster of the same name from the extra deck and voila! You have a free monster. However, it isn't that simple. You must also remove from play a monster you control of the same level. Gorz was level 7, so I got to bring out the level 7, Scrap Archfiend V (3000/2100)!"

Jake bit his lip. "This could be bad..."

"I'll activate my Scrap Archfiend V's special ability. By paying 1000 lifepoints, I can destroy your synchro monster." Scrap Archfiend V smashed a metal fist into Voltic Bocorn, destroying it. "And now for you, poor, poor bunny. Perhaps when this duel is over, I'll turn you into my personal pet. We'd have to do something about your attitude, but..." Scrap Archfiend V roared and struck Jake's lifepoint box with it's fist.

Jake 1000

Aluru 500

Jake smiled. "When you sent Voltic Bicorn to the graveyard, you activated it's special ability! Both of us discard our top 7 cards from our deck!" Both duelists did so.

Aluru set a card. "Your move, pet."

Jake growled. "Watch it, lady! I can really move when angry! Like now!" Jake drew a card and stared at his terminal. He had a slim chance, very slim. "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted! This brings back Voltic Bicorn! And next, I equip your monster with the card I drew this turn, Cursed Armaments! This equip spell makes your monster lose 600 attack points for every monster I control. And next, I play my other facedown card. Horn of the Phantom Beast! This equips to a beast or beast warrior monster I control and increases it's attack by 800! And now, I'll declare an attack!"

"Oh no!" Aluru gasped as her Scrap Archfiend V clashed with Jake's Voltic Bicorn, resulting in 900 damage.

Jake 1000

Aluru 0

Aluru frowned as she disappeared into the darkness. "I'm not worried, my future pet. I'll find my way back from the darkness. Raizen will have further use for me, you'll see. And then, I'll get my revenge." Aluru and the darkness faded away, revealing the light to Jake once more. His Dawn Pendant lay on the ground opposite from him and he grabbed it, putting thecharm around his neck.

"Jake!" Durst cried, handing him a ten dollar bill. "You won! Good work."

"Oh yeah!" Jake shouted.

"Jake!" Jerod cried, rushing over. He stole Jake's newly aquired money and pushed the pink rabbit into a mud puddle. "I was so worried money...I mean Jake..."

"Nice way of showing it..." the bunny said sarcastically, spitting mud from his mouth. "You know, I just had the hardest duel of my life out there! Least you could do is give me back my money!"

"I already spent it..." Jerod confessed, pointing to a paper to him. "This ad claimed I could buy an island for ten dollars and I did. My own privete island! I'll tell you what. I'll give each of you a part on the island too. Want to check it out?"

Durst nodded. "Hell yeah, Bass!"

"Sure...I guess..." Jake frowned.

Ten minutes later...

"This is your privete island?" Jake asked, staring at the chicken pen that Jerod had just bought.

"Shut up!" Jerod retorted. "Now, which side of the chicken pen do you want?"

"You plan to still punish us?" Durst asked, looking around. A chicken sat on his head, trying to peck out his eyeballs. "Ahhhh! Get the hell off!" Jake jump kicked the chicken, causing a commotion. The chickens declared war on them and the three duelists fled Jerod's "island" for their life.

Card of the Day:

Name: Scrap Archfiend V

Attribute: Earth

Level: 7

Type: Victory Synchro

Atk: 3000

Def: 2100

Effect: This card can only be special summoned from the extra deck and only by removing from play both Scrap Archfiend from your extra deck and a level 7 monster from your side of the field. Once per turn, you can pay 1000 lifepoints to destroy one synchro monster your opponent controls. When this card is destroyed, either by battle or card effect, remove it from play.


	7. Candy Bar

Duelist Terminal 2

Chapter 7: Candy Bar

"Bass! Get in here!" Quinton's voice was booming with anger. "Basssssss!"

"Coming, sir!" Jerod called, rushing to meet with his company commander. "What's the problem?"

"Bass, you have a mission. A most dangerous mission. In fact, it is so dangerous, you may not come back alive..." Jerod was growing worried as Quinton continued speaking. "You may even die twice. Bass...I need you to go buy me a candy bar from the local supermarket."

Jerod slapped his forehead in agony. "Yeah, sure." Jerod sighed and quickly left the hideout. He made it to the store with little trouble at all, having survived the deadly pit of death, four arrow wounds from the local natives of the supermarket street club or LNOTSSC group, a frieght train which shouldn't have even been in town, seeing as there were no railroad tracks and a highway hippy. He had almost given up hope when he entered the automatic doors and finally reached the candy counter. However...

"Sold out!" Jerod cried, not believing his terrible luck. He was about to sculk back to Quinton and be punished for failing to explain why he couldn't even bring his platoon leader a candy bar when a voice spoke up.

"Hey, you looking for a candy bar?" Jerod nodded. "Good, because it just so happens I can give you. The last one. If you beat me in a duel."

Jerod activated his duel disk. "Way ahead of you! But, who are you?"

"I am...the kid that Quinton beat in chapter 3" the kid answered. "You can call me Mr. Flamekid. If I win, I get to join the Society of Dawn. If you win, I'll give you this stolen, illegal candy bar."

"I'll just stick to Flamekid" Jerod said, drawing five cards.

"Duel!"

Jerod 4000

Flamekid 4000

Jerod drew a sixth card. "I'll go first and I can tell you right now that you will never join the Society of Dawn."

"We'll see about that, you...you...jerk!"

"You need to work on your insults" Jerod replied, summoning Reptilianne Servant (100/100) to the field in attack mode. "And I'll throw down two facedown cards. Go."

Flamekid drew a card. "I'll summon..."

"Nothing" Jerod replied. "Because my Reptilianne Servant prevents both of us from normal summoning monsters."

"That's OP!" the kid exclaimed, his inexpirence showing in his scared face.

"OP? What the hell is that?"

"Over Powered" Flamekid answered. "I learned the term in Ohio. I activate my Solidarity card and that's all I can do with your OP card on the field."

"You're starting to annoy me" Jerod warned, drawing a card. "And how is 100 attack points OP? I'll attack with Reptilianne Servant!" The reptile bit Flamekid.

Jerod 4000

Flamekid 3900

Jerod flipped up a spell card. "Next, I activate Snake Rain! Alright, I discard one card from my hand to send 4 reptile monsters from my deck to the graveyard." Jerod did so. "Your turn."

Flamekid growled in annoyance at drawing Mataza the Zapper and not being able to use it. His warrior deck was failing worse with every turna dn soon, Jerod's "OP" monster with enormous attack points would run him over. "Go. I can't do anything else."

Jerod nodded and drew a card. "Reptilianne Servant!" The snake did a retake of it's last attack, further inflicting major damage on Flamekid with it's OP power.

Jerod 4000

Flamekid 3800

Flamekid drew again, his favorite monster, Gorg, the Strong, in his hand. He couldn't summon his Gorg without a tribute and he couldn't tribute without first having a monster on the field. "Go!"

Jerod drew and again he attacked. And again and again until it became very repetitive. Obviously, Jerod was on a roll with OP power.

Jerod 4000

Flamekid 2900

"Dude, how many turns have I attacked you directly?" Jerod asked, counting on his fingers.

"Because you cheated!" Flamekid accused. He didn't realize he would soon eat those words.

Jerod drew a card so fast that a tumbleweed passing by was caught in the wind and smacked into Flamekid's face. "Look at real power!" Jerod cried, tributing his Servant. In it's place, stood a horrible creature with snake hair. "Meet Reptilianne Medusa (2200/800)! And taht isn't all!" Jerod activated the newly unbanned Monster Reborn to bring back a monster he had sent to the graveyard with his Snake Rain previously.

Flamekid shielded hsi eyes as a rising smoke obscured his vision. "Why is there smoke here?"

"My bad" Kevin said, coming out from the shadows of the Tooth Fairy department. No one questioned what Kevin was doing in a store looking at Tooth Fairies. They just accepted that Kevinn wanted to stare at Tooth Fairies for a reason. No reason. Quit judging him! Kevin left, taking the smoke with him, nobody knowing where that came from either. "Quinton said to hurry up!" Kevin called back at his friend.

Jerod nodded. "Working on it, dude. I special summon Reptilianne Gorgon (1400/1400) with my Monster Reborn card. Now, I attack directly for...well, doesn't matter. I won." The two reptiles overwhelmed Flamekid.

"I won't give you this candy bar!" Flamekid roared, trying to hide. Bobby found him and grabbed the punk by the neck, squeezing very gently, gently enough to nearly fracture the neckbone.

"I can't believe you couldn't even buy a candy bar, Bass" Bobby said, not even caring about the kid anymore. He snatched the candy bar and tossed the Flamekid away like a rag doll.

"He was tough to beat" Jerod stated. "Okay, I'm lying. He was easy to beat. He didn't even try to fight back or nothing."

"Whatever Bass. I'll just tell Quinton you were distracted by the Area 51 game."

Card of the Day:

Name: Reptilianne Servant

Attribute: Dark

Level: 1

Type: Reptile

Atk: 100

Def: 100

Effect: Destroy this card if there are face-up monsters on the field other than this card. Destroy this card when it is targeted by the effect of a spell or trap card. Neither player can normal summon a monster while this card is face up on the field.


	8. The Chapter with the Tumbleweed

Duelist Terminal 2

Chapter 8: The Chapter with the Tumbleweed

"Bass! Come here! You have an assignment!" Jerod hurried down the hall to Quinton's office. He didn't want it to be another candy bar. In fact, he prayed it wasn't another candy bar. As he entered, Quinton looked at him. "I need another candy bar..."

"Noooooooo!" Jerod cried.

"What...the hell are you doing, Bass? Relax, I'm going to make Bobby get one for me."

"Oh, okay. Cool."

"Yep." Quinton leaned back in his chair. "I need you to go seal another Dark Terminal."

"Okay, I can do that. Where do I have to go?" Jerod regretted asking that as he stood knee deep in swamp water. Apparently, this Dark Terminal was nowhere near close to home. This Dark Terminal lay in a swampy area near Miami Florida. "Who the hell would have a Dark Terminal set up around here?"

"I would" John said, his voice dark and scary sounding. Well, actually, it wasn't really scary sounding.

"John" Jerod said.

"Jerod."

"John."

"Jerod."

"John!"

"Jerod!"

A tumbleweed sloshed through the swamp and splashed mud everywhere. "Heh."

"Jerod, I challenge you to a duel" John ordered, inserting his Duel Trans into his Dark Terminal port.

"I accept" Jerod announced, putting on his Dawn Pendant. The pendant blocked the affects of the Dark Terminal, making it just a regular duel.

"Duel!"

John 4000

Jerod 4000

John drew a card. "I activate my spell card, Star Blast. By paying lifepoints in multiples of 500 per level, I can decrease the level of one monster in my hand by that amount. I pay 2000 lifepoints so I can normal summon Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord (2800/2500)!" The dark dragon lord appeared on screen, menacing and terrifying. At least, to the Tumbleweed. John hit the set button and set two cards facedown. "Your move, Jerod, my former friend."

"Yeah, former friend" the Tumbleweed sniggered.

Jerod shot the Tumbleweed and began his turn. "Alright, well, I summon Reptilianne Naga (0/0) in attack mode. Then, I guess that I attack your Van'Dalgyon." The Reptilianne monster rushed slowly at the big dragon, but, John was ready.

"I activate my facedown" he shouted quietly. "It's called Power Gift, a quick-play spell card. What it does is I select a monster you control and send one monster from my hand to the graveyard." He discarded Oni Tank T-34. "Your monster gains attack equal to the attack of the discarded monster. However, if it battles, after the damage step, your monster is destroyed."

"No!" Naga gained 1400 extra attack, however, it crashed into Van'Dalgyon and was destroyed by it's powerful breath.

"Can we insert a Tic Tack into the machine?" Jerod joked.

John 2000

Jerod 2600

John hit the draw button. "I now activate my other facedown card. It's called Limit Impulse. Here's how it works. I discard two cards from my hand to special summon two Soul Tokens in defense position. They can only be tributed for a tribute summon..."

Jerod was distracted. "Look, a butterfly..."

"Where?" John asked, scanning the sky.

"Do you end your turn?"

"Yeah..." Jerod hit the draw button. "Wait a minute, you asshole!"

"Haha! Never show mercy to your enemies John. Now, it's time to bring you back to the good side. I set a monster in defense position and then, I activate my spell card, Book of Taiyou." A jar monster appeared on the screen. "Dice Jar. When it's flipped, we each roll a die. Whoever rolls higher will inflict that much damage to their opponent times 500. However, if someone wins with a six, then they their opponent takes 6000 damage. Now, time to roll, John." Both rolled their die. John got a five, however, Jerod was lucky enough to roll a six.

John 0

Jerod 2600

John frowned as he relaised he had lost. "Wha...?" He was suddenly surrounded by a dark and mysterious aura. It was like all the evil was sapped out of him. His Dusk Pendant turned into the symbol of a Dawn Pendant.

"John!" Jerod called. "Are you okay? What's the president of the United States?"

"Who the frog cares?" John asked, getting up. "Asshole! You made me skip my turn!"

"Hahahaha! You're back, John! Here, let's go to the Society of Dawn's hideout and I'll introduce you to Quinton, Bobby and Durst, the company commanders."

"Fine, whatever." John checked his deck. "This deck of cards is crappy."

"Quinton will get you a new deck. Oh and I know your first opponent. You can duel Swilley..."

John smiled. It was good to be back. But, his thoughts shifted to Yullie. He'd have to go back for her. Someday...

"Hello, people!" the Tumbleweed announced. "Now, I'm going to give you a preview of the next chapter! Ready? Here we go!"

Preview: Things become tense when John must pass an intense test against a history teacher named Mr. Surrency. His Historic deck gives a new deck mechanic a whirl. Will John be able to pass the test or will he fail and be unable to enter the Society of Dawn?

Card of the Day:

Name: Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord

Attribute: Dark

Level: 8

Type: Dragon

Atk: 2800

Def: 2500

Effect: After a counter trap card you control negates the activation of an opponent's card(s) or effect(s), you can special summon this card from your hand. Then activate the appropriate effects, based on the type of card negated:  
• Spell: Inflict 1500 damage to your opponent.  
• Trap: Select and destroy 1 card your opponent controls

• Effect Monster: Select 1 monster in your graveyard and special summon it.


	9. Test of Apollo

Duelist Terminal 2

Chapter 9: Test of Apollo

"I see. So you're John, huh?" Quinton asked, sipping from his cup of liquer...I mean coffee. It was definently coffee. No doubt about it. Anyways...

"Yes, I am John. You said that already. Now, when do I get to duel?"

"I'll give you a new deck, since your previous one was fail 101. Seriously, who built your original deck?"

John had a flashback to him bumping into a Flamekid who traded him a deck for a warrior card. "Ummm. I just kinda traded a warrior card for it."

"Are you saying that because it's what I want to hear?" Quinton asked.

"Yes."

"Good. It is what I want to hear." He handed John a new deck. "This is an Infernity deck. It revolves around a handless strategy. Now, get the frog out of here and report to the duel arena. Your duel test will begin shortly. If you fail, well, Bobby can think up some punishments for you. Or we'll just kick you out. Now move!"

A few minutes later...

John was smoking a pipe when he saw a man step onto the duel arena. He had a slick back haircut and he looked confident. Perhaps, in an alternate timeline, he could have been an actual teacher..."I'm your test instructor" he said in a clear voice. "Mr. Surrency. Let's duel."

"Okay, no sweat."

Mr. Surrency 4000

John 4000

Mr. Surrency went first. "I'll start off with a field spell card known as Historic Map. Now, at the beginning of each of my turns, I roll three die. Depending on the roles, I add up the numbers and that's the time period we'll advance to. But, for now, I'll summon Healthy Caveman (1000/2000) in defense mode and place a card facedown."

John drew a card. "I set a card of my own and summon Infernity Beetle (1200/0) and next, I play Stop Defense to switch your Caveman to attack position. Now, attack!" The bettle raced towards the caveman and ripped it apart.

Mr. Surrency 3800

John 4000

"Perhaps I was a bit easy on you" Mr. Surrency said aloud. "I guess I should play a bit more seriously then. My draw!" He smiled. "And now, my field spell decides which time period we will begin at, all B.C., of course. Let's see..." Three die appeared and jumped into the air. The results were 3, 4, 5. "The year we will begin with is the year 345 B.C.!"

"This is boring..." John muttered.

"So, you don't appreciate history, do you? I'll make you appreciate it. With this. I play the field spell card, Athens! With this card, I can summon a Greek God card that I've been saving for later. I summon Greek God - Apollo (3000/2400)!" A powerful diety rose up. "Attack his Beetle now!"

John triggered his trap card. "Go, Dimensional Prison!"

Mr. Surrency's face broke out into a grin. "Greek God - Apollo has an effect. Whenever you activate a trap card, I can choose to negate it and inflict 1500 damage to you. And I do." Apollo's sun chariot crashed into John.

Mr. Surrency 3800

John 700

Mr. Surrency set a facedown card. "Go."

John drew and played Fissure to destroy Greek God - Apollo. "I summon Infernity Guardian (1200/1700). I attack directly..."

Mr. Surrency activated his facedown. "I activate Magic Cylander. Now you take all the damage."

Mr. Surrency 3800

John 0

Quinton tapped his fingers. "I see you have potentail, John. Very nice work as well, Mr. Surrency. You may leave now." Quinton tossed two cards out; One for John, the other for Jerod. "To combat the Mythic Beasts, you'll need a new power. Also, those Victory Synchros will be a problem. As such, I'm giving you both a Greek God and some support cards for it."

John stared at his new card, Greek God - Hades. Jerod stared at his new card, Greek God - Poseidon. Both knew that these cards would become their most powerful cards...

Preview: Jerod here for a new chapter preview! The Society of Dawn is infiltrated by a rogue duelists from the Society of Dusk and this rogue duelist has a Greek Titan known as Kronos. In order to combat this threat, I'm going to need to use the power of my Greek God - Poseidon. Next time on Duelist Terminal 2!

Card of the Day:

Name: Greek God - Apollo

Attribute: Fire

Level: 12

Type: Divine

Atk: 3000

Def: 2400

Effect: If this card is normal summoned, you must tribute three monsters to summon it. When your opponent activates a trap card, you can negate it's activation and destroy it. Then, inflict 1500 damage to your opponent.


	10. If Cards Could Talk

Duelist Terminal 2

Chapter 10: If Cards Could Talk

Jerod smiled at himself. He had just completed his newest deck. Built from cards that Quinton had throw out, he was finally able to create a new deck that would totally help him win a duel. Maybe. He approached Quinton. "Hey, aboput that card you gave me a week ago? Greek God - Poseidon. Yeah, do you have a Greek God?"

Quinton frowned and tapped his beer...coffee mug. "Not yet. The only God card in my possession is Ra. But, if you remember correctly about the head of the Greek Gods, you'll know what I am waiting for."

Grapes ran into Quinton's office and tripped over Jerod's outstretched foot. "Ouch! Uh, boss! We have an intruder! It's Flamekid! He's snuck inside and is trying to convert people to walk the yellow brick road!"

"This is terrible!" Quinton shouted. "Bass! Don't just sit there reading Playboy, do something!"

"But, according to your rules, this is doing something." Jerod pointed to a list of activities that Quinton deemed doing something. No, that isn't what I am saying, for all you perverted minds out there.

"Damn it, Bass! Go out there and kick the crap out of this kid!"

"I'm on it sir!" Jerod saluted his Platoon Leader and left.

Quinton picked up the magazine. "Hey. I didn't get to read this edition yet. Ah, who am I kidding? I don't read these kinds of magazines." he began flipping pages. "This poster needs to be on my wall. Next to Yubel..."

Jerod ran into Flamekid at the center of the dueling arena. Literally, he ran straight through him like a linebacker through the Florida Gators. "I thought you were stupid, but, breaking into here was just plain...well, stupid!"

"Hey! I'm with a better orginization now. I'm with the Society of Dusk. How abotu a duel? If I win, I get your rarest card."

"And if I win" Jerod said. "You will have to walk through our training minefield."

"Okay, good...what's a minefield?"

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Both players activated their duel disks.

"Duel!"

Jerod 4000

Flamekid 4000

Jerod drew a card. "I made a new deck, Flamekid. And this one might be more lethal than my last deck. I summon Ally of Justice Reverse Break (1200/1200) in attack position. Next, I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Flamekid drew and summoned Junk Synchron (1300/500). "I attack with Junk Synchron!"

"I activate Sakuretsu Armor to destroy your monster" Jerod said calmly. "Man, this is too easy."

Flamekid set two cards down. "Okay, jerkface, go."

"Whatever, lolipop king." Jerod drew a card. "Hmm? I summon Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher (1200/800)! Now, I attack you with Ally of Justice Reverse Break..."

Flamekid activated a facedown card. "Ha. You failed do to my facedown trap card called Void and Center. First, it negates your attack. Then, I can summon two more copies of a monster I have already out on the field."

"But, you don't have a monster on the field" Jerod replied.

Flamekid flipped up his other facedown card. "Call of the Haunted brings back Junk Synchron. Now, I get two more do to chaining rules."

"That's OP" Jerod mocked.

"Shut up."

Jerod ended his turn. "Man, I think I'll take a nap. Wake me when you've defeated yourself..."

Flamekid smiled. "I sacrifice all three of my monsters for Greek Titan - Kronos (4500/2000)!" The titan roared at being summoned by a peon and scratched Flamekid in the face. "Mty face!" he cried, rolling on the ground in agony.

Jerod sweatdropped. "Okay...that's kind of weird. Since when did you get such a powerful card?"

"Since stole it from Raizen. Now, I declare an attack."

Jerod flipped over Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. "Fat chance, bucko!"

Flamekid ended his turn, unsure of how to use Kronos' effect. Jerod drew a card. "Oh, hell yeah! I summon Ally of Justice Nullfier (1600/1200) in attack mode and then, I activate Double Summon to sacrifice them all for my most powerful monster." All three machines warped into a timezone as Greek God - Poseidon (2500/2200) appeared on the field with a mighty crash of a roaring wave. "Does your monster have an effect?" Jerod asked.

Flamekid nodded. "Yeah. Next turn, I can use it..."

"Too bad. I use Poseidon's effect to negate your monster's effect for the turn..."

"But, I just told you I can't use it until next turn" Flamekid protested.

"Let me finish, damn it" Jerod said sternly. "Now, as I was saying, Poseidon negates your monster's effect and then gains attack equal to the negated monster's attack until the end phase of the turn. And also, I'm equipping him with Axe of Despair to raise

"No way!" Flamekid cried as Poseidon's attack rose to 8000.

"Attack Kronos with Tidal Fury!" Jerod yelled. Poseidon easily grappled and won against Kronos.

Jerod 4000

Flamekid 500

"I give!" Flamekid shouted, running off. "You cheated!"

"Oh no you didn't" Jerod whispered. Nobody called him a cheater and got away with it. Even if he did use Heart of the Shuffle once to use his Tribe Infecting Virus..."Hey, you forgot your handbag!" Jerod shouted.

Flamekid ran back to get it. "Oh, thanks. I don't want to lose it. It cost me...!" Jerod socked him straight in the mouth and flipped through his deck. "Let's see...a rare card...hmm! Parallel Selection...This might be useful to side deck." He slipped the card into his pocket, made sure no one was looking and kicked Flamekid in the stomach before running away. Then, John did the same to Grapes.

Preview: Durst here for an exciting preview. Me and Bobby got in a fight over which od card is better: My awesome Slifer or his weaker Obelisk. And so, we must settle are differences like men. We will duel. But, wait, what is going on with Jerod, Kevin and Swilley? Did they find a long lost Caveman?

Card of the Day:

Name: Greek God - Poseidon

Attribute: Water

Level: 12

Type: Divine

Atk: 2500

Def: 2200

Effect: If this card is normal summoned, you must tribute three monsters to summon it. Once per turn, during your main phase, you can select one monster your opponent controls and negate it's effect until the end phase of the turn. Until the end of the turn, this monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the negated monster.


	11. Blaze of Glory

Duelist Terminal 2

Chapter 11: Blaze of Glory

"Obelisk is better!" Bobby shouted.

"No, Slifer is!" Durst counter shouted.

"You're both wrong" Quintin pointed out. "My Ra can beat both of you."

Durst and Bobby activated their duel disks. "Let's duel to find out who's Egyptian God Card is stronger! Game on!"

Durst 4000

Bobby 4000

Durst drew a card. "Ha! Time to summon Dragonic Guard (1500/1800) in defense position!" The red, demonic man carrying a green dragon appeared, crouching in defense position. "Every time a monster is normal or set, I get to place a counter on this card. And, I can send this card to the graveyard in order to special summon a dragon type monster from my deck with a level equal to or less than the number of counters that were on this card." He inserted a spell card into his duel disk. "And next, I'm going to play Double Summon! This lets me normal summon or special summon again this turn. I summon Exploder Dragon (1000/0)!"

"Doing good, Durst" Quintin said to himself. "I wonder how Jerod, Swilley and Kevin are doing. I sent them out to find a Dark Terminal that was supposedly located in the town's china shop."

(China Shop)

"This place looks deserted" Jerod said. "It appears to have been trashed too."

"What makes you say that?" Swilley asked sarcastically. "The broken glass all over the floor or the fact that the sign on the door says closed as of 1948."

"Guys, look!" Kevin pointed to a caveman. A real life caveman.

"Is that a caveman?" Jerod asked.

The "caveman" had a fully grown beard and a fierce temper, as it threw a broken shard of glass at them. "Who goes here?"

"Uh...us" Swilley answered. "Who are you?"

"Call me Tony" the man said, approaching them. "And just who are you?"

"I'm Swilley. These are my friends, Jerod and Kevin, of the Society of Dawn, Alpha Company. We're here on assignment to find a Dark Terminal and destroy it."

"I'm a tumbleweed!" the random tumbleweed announced, though nobody paid it any attention.

"Look" Jerod said. "Have you seen anything weird...?" As he finished his sentance, the room suddenly shifted and lurched wildly, as if it was an illusion. Apparently, it was, because the four duelists found themselves in a strange room made of glass.

(Society of Dawn)

Bobby took his turn. "Pathetic, Durst. I was hoping for a challenge, too. I activate my spell card, Lightning Vortex! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all your monsters!" A pair of lightning bolts struck down both of Durst's dragons.

"Bobby, could you get me a soda?" Quintin

"I'm kinda busy right now..." Bobby protested.

"Bobby, don't make excuses. I'll duel in your place. Please get me a soda."

"Whatever." Bobby handed his duel disk to Quintin and left to grab his friend a soda.

"Now" Quintin said. "I'm taking over for Bobby, so I set a monster facedown and then set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Durst took his turn again. "First, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Exploder Dragon. Then, I'll remove it from play to special summon my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (2800/2400)!" The sleeker, more metallic Red Eyes roared in triumph as it flew slightly above the duel field.

"Here's your soda" Bobby said, holding a pepsi for Quintin.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty."

"But...you asked me to get you a soda!"

Quintin turned around. "Bobby, I'm trying to duel right now. It's not my fault you asked me to step in."

"But...that's a complete lie!"

Quintin turned his attention back to the duel. "What will you do now, Durst?"

"I attack with Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon against your facedown card!"

Quintin activated his facedown card. "Not a chance. I activate Dimensional Prison. This removes your dragon from play."

"My turn ends with a facedown" Durst sighed.

Quintin drew a card and activated Cost Down. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can downgrade the level of all monsters in my hand by two. And since I dsicarded Sinister Serpent, it reurns to my hand. Now, for Bobby's second most powerful creature. I sacrifice the set card for The Blazing Mars (2600/2200)!" This creature was amazing! A man on a seemingly dragon's head, the creature of which the man was boarded had it's mouth open and a fireball ready to shoot. "I attack you directly for 2600 damage."

Durst was ready with his facedown card. "I activate Defense Draw! I negate all damage you do to me during this attack and then I draw a card!" A fireball slammed into him, however, he was unscathed.

Quintin was unfazed as he watched Durst draw a card. "You only saved yourself from one attack. However, I have another. I activate the quick-play spell card, Damage Blazer. I can activate this card whenever I declare an attack and it's blocked. I'm allowed a second battle phase, provided I half the attack of all monsters I control until the end phase of the turn first." The Blazing Mars dropped to 1300 attack points as it fired a second fireball at Durst. This one connected and threw Durst off his feet.

Durst 2700

Quintin 4000

"I'd really like to return to using my cards" Bobby said kindly.

"You allowed me to duel for you" Quintin said. "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure, Quintin. Oh and I also remember you owe me ten dollars from when I bought you that six pack of Recess Peanut Butter Cups."

Quintin handed the duel disk back to Bobby. "Umm...here."

Durst shook his head and drew a card. "I set a monster in defense position and end my turn."

"My turn" Bobby declared, drawing a card. "I summon D.D. Survivor (1800/200) in attack position. Next, I activate the spell card, Stop Defense! This prevents your monster from sitting idly by as I destroy it and instead actually battle.

"My Masked Dragon (1400/1100)!" Durst cried.

"I attack it with The Blazing Mars!" The 2600 power giant ripped through the pitiful dragon with a barrage of fireballs.

"Hold on! Now, I can special summon a dragon type monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck" Durst said. Another Masked Dragon appeared in defense position and was disposed of by D.D. Survivor. Durst used the second Masked Dragon's effect to search for a third one and end his turn.

Durst 1500

Bobby 4000

Durst drew a card. "I activate a spell card of my own, Burden of the Mighty! This reduces the attack of every monster you control by 100 for each of their levels. Next, I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600)! Luster Dragon, attack his The Blazing Mars!" The Blazing Mars had lost 800 attack, due to being level 8, and so was easily destroyed by Luster Dragon.

Durst 1500

Bobby 3900

Bobby took his turn, certain of victory. "I activate my Monster Reborn to bring back The Blazing Mars! And next, I summon Sangan (1000/600)!"

"What good will they do?" Durst asked. "I still have my Burden of the Mighty on the field."

"That's true, but, I'm activating The Blazing Mars' special ability! By sending a monster I control to the graveyard, you take 500 damage. First, Sangan! And with Sangan sent to the graveyard from the field, I can add my Needle Worm to my hand from my deck. Not that it really matters. Because, I also sacrifice my D.D. Warrior." Two fireballs slammed into Durst.

"Not enough..."

"And finally, I sacrifice my The Blazing Mars!" The Blazing Mars turned itself into a flaming meteor and downspiraled toward Durst. The impact made it clear who had one.

Durst 0

Bobby 3900

"In win" Bobby said. "That means Obelisk is better."

"You didn't even summon the card, you ass" Durst countered.

"You want to duel again?" Bobby asked.

"Is that a challenge?" Durst remarked, activating his duel disk again.

"Jerod, Swilley and Kevin have just disappeared from the radar system" Quintin announced.

Preview: Hello, this is Swilley. It seems that we've been transported to a world made of glass by one of Raizen's evil forces. This one is trouble and he has a powerful card that can't be beat! It's up to us to stop him and kick some glass!

Card of the Day:

Name: The Blazing Mars

Attribute: Fire

Level: 8

Type: Pyro

Atk: 2600

Def: 2200

Effect: You can remove from play 3 monsters from your graveyard to special summon this card from your hand or graveyard. You can send one monster you control to the graveyard to inflict 500 damage to your opponent.


	12. A Good Glass Kicking

Duelist Terminal 2

Chapter 12: A Good Glass Kicking

(Glass World)

"Where are we?" Swilley asked, looking around. It was as if everything in the room were made of glass.

"It's so weird" Kevin said.

"I agree with that" Jerod agreed.

Tony was silent, not wishing to devulge his own thoughts on the matter.

"Welcome to The World of Glass!" a voice cried, that of a man. But, not just any man. This man was dressed as a prince would be, his clothes all a light blue and his hair a golden blonde. "I applaud you all for making it here."

"Didn't you bring us here?" Tony asked.

"He isn't the smartest prince on the throne" Swilley joked.

"You...you dare inslut Prince Byron!" the prince guy shouted. "Fine! I'll just have to send you all to the shadows!" Behind him, the group caught sight of a Dark Terminal.

"No wonder nobody could find it" Jerod mused. "It was hidden in another realm. If this place is real. Maybe we're imagining it."

"This is no illusion" Prince Byron explained. "This alternate dimension exists because I have created it, with the power that was granted to me by Raizen, of course. The only way out is to shatter the core of the Dark Terminal. Now, who wishes to duel against me?"

Swilley walked over to the Dark Terminal. "I'm up. Let's do this!" He instered his Duel Trans into the machine and his deck virtualized.

"Excellent, the rude one. Very well, let's duel!"

Prince Byron 4000

Swilley 4000

"Royalty before peasents" Prince Byron scoffed, hitting the draw button. "I'll start with a continuous spell card, Glass Fortress. Every time a Glass monster is summoned, this card allows me to special summon a Glass Token to the field." He hit the summon button next. "I summon Glass Servant (100/300) in defense position. And now, I get a Glass Token (1000/1000). I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

Swilley hit the draw button. "Okay, time to try out my new deck. I'll start my turn by summoning Elemental Hero Heat (1600/1200) in attack position. It's effect gives it an extra 200 attack for every Elemental Hero monster I control, including itself." Elemental Hero Heat rose to 1800 attack. "I'll attack the Glass Token!"

A trap card activated on screen. "Bad move" Prince Byron said in a pitfiul, mocking voice. "Because you see, my trap card is none other than Glass Hole."

"And what the heck does that do?" Swilley asked.

"It destroys your attacking monster and deals you damage equal to your monster's defense points."

Prince Byron 4000

Swilley 2800

"Then I set a facedown card and end my turn." Swilley was protected from the dark magic of the Dark terminal by his Dawn Pendant. Luckily, he hadn't forgotten to wear it.

Prince Byron drew a card. "I activate another spell card, Glass Storm. This can only be activated by tributing a Glass Token I control. It destroys a facedown card you control and then inflicts 500 damage to you." Swilley's Mirror Force was blown off screen by a storm of glass shards.

"He's doing horrible" Tony remarked.

"I didn't know Swilley had built a new deck" Jerod said to himself.

"Yeah" Kevin said. "This duel is a pain in the glass for Swilley."

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Wonder what's so funny?" Swilley asked as Prince Byron continued his turn.

"I wouldn't worry about your friends right now. I'd be more worried about yourself! I tribute Glass Servant in order to summon Glass King (2400/700)!" A king made of glass appeared on the terminal, a menacing glare on it's face. "Glass King is a level 7 monster" Prince Byron explained. "However, if I tribute a "Glass" monster, it only costs one tribute. Also, I get a Glass Token (1000/1000)."

"This is really annoying" Swilley muttered.

"I use the effect of Glass King to tribute Glass Token in order for Glass King to gain 1000 attack until the end phase! I'll finish it, you rude mouthed peon! Royal Glass Bombardment!"

"Not so fast!" Swilley cried, activating the discard button. "I discard Kuriboh from my hand to negate the damage from your assualt. Therefore, I'm safe this turn."

"For this turn, yes" Prince Byron agreed, though it was clear he was annoyed.

"He barely survived that one" Jerod said.

"I hate Kuriboh" Kevin spat. "No offense, but, Swilley once used that card when my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem attacked and I had to take Power Bond's damage for nothing. I still won the duel, but..."

"He better come up with something fast" Tony said aloud.

Swilley hit the draw button with intense power. "Ha! I've got it!"

"Got what?" Prince Byron asked.

"Got milk!" Swilley shouted. "I activate milk! I mean, Polymerization! I fuse my Elemental Hero Bladedge with Elemental Hero Sparkman in order to form my Elemental Hero Plasma Vice (2600/2300)!" The fusion of bladedge and sparkman, this creature was ready to battle, armor covering it's body. It's golden armor sparkled with extra electricity, maximizing it's awesomeness. That's right, awesomness. Awesomeness!

"That creature isn't too tough" Prince Byron claimed. "I could beat it with my eyes closed."

"I'd sugest keeping them closed because I plan to cause some destruction. First, I discard a card from my hand in order to blow up an attack position monster you control. Your Glass King will do." Glass King blew up. "And next, I'll attack you directly!" Prince Byron's lifepoints fell dramatically.

Prince Byron 1400

Swilley 2800

"Bah! I still have some lifepoints."

"Not for long, prince of the trash. I activate De-Fusion! This is a quick-play spell card and so I can activate it during the battle phase as long as it is in my hand or on the field for more than one turn. Since it's the former, I can de-fuse my Plasma Vice into Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) and Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800). And guess what? It's still the battle phase."

Tony smiled. "He's not too bad. So, you guys are from the Society of Dawn?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah. You want to join?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I attack with Sparkman!" Swilley cried. Prince Byron's lifepoints fell to zero.

Prince Byron 0

Swilley 2800

The Dark Terminal short circuited and exploded just as Swilley retrieved his Duel Trans. The room suddenly shifted and the four duelists found themselves back in the China Shop. "Looks like mission complete" Swilley said.

"Let's report back to Quintin" Kevin agreed.

"Hey, I think we left the Tumbleweed somewhere" Jerod pointed out.

(Glass World)

"I'll get my revenge!" Prince Byron screamed.

"Yes, you will indeed" the Tumbleweed agreed.

"Who the hell invited you?"

Preview: Jerod here, with surprising details on what's to come. It turns out that Quintin has been trapped in a time circuit and the only way to free him is to duel against Yullie and her newly rebuilt Ice Barrier deck. If I can beat her Greek Titan, I can save Quintin and maybe even get a rank promotion. If I fail to do so, I could end up trapped as well.

Card of the Day:

Name: Elemental Hero Plasma Vice

Attribute: Earth

Level: 8

Type: Warrior

Atk: 2600

Def: 2300

Effect: Elemental Hero Sparkman + Elemental Hero Bladedge. This monster cannot be special summoned except by fusion summon. During battle between this attacking card and a defense position monster whose DEF is less than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent. By discarding 1 card from your hand, destroy 1 attack position monster your opponent controls.


	13. Waist Deep in Icy Water

Duelist Terminal 2

Chapter 13: Waist Deep in Icy Water

"They captured Quintin!" Jerod, Swilley and Kevin cried at once.

"Correct" Grapes said sadly. "I tried to help, but, they kicked my butt and then tazed me. Why did they taze me? Don't taze me bro!"

Jerod punched him in the face. "Man, shut up! How exactly did they capture Quintin?"

"They used a time beam or something. It was a girl who called herself Yullie. I don't know anything more except that I heard Quintin say that someone stole his Yubel poster."

"Of course" Jerod sighed. "I hope that for all of female kind, a real girl that looks like Yubel doesn't exist. Let's go, guys! We have to rescue Quintin."

"Can't we eat something first?" Kevin asked. "Some chocloate, perhaps."

"Sounds good to me!" Swilley high-fived.

"Uh, then sure, let's eat."

(An hour later)

"Okay, now we should be able to rescue Quintin." Jerod clenched his fists.

"You won't be rescuing anybody" Yullie said, her voice calm. "I want to know where John is. Tell me where he is or I'll use the time beam thing to freeze you in time."

"We don't know" Swilley protested. "We just got back."

"Yeah" Jerod nodded. "How about a duel instead? If I win, you'll unfreeze Quintin and kick Grapes in the face. If I lose, you can freeze us all in time and we'll give you our rarest cards."

"What the hell?" Kevin cried.

"You better win!" Swilley shouted.

"Fair enough" Yullie said in agreement. "Duel."

Jerod 4000

Yullie 4000

Jerod drew six cards. "I'm up first and I'll start with my Ally of Justice Reverse Break (1200/1200) in attack position. I'll also set two facedown cards and end my turn."

Yullie began her turn. "I'll play my field spell, Ice Garden." The field changed to an environment of icy horticulture. Frostbitten plants and a cold sun greeted the duelists.

"First glass and now ice. This day is full of surprises" Swilley remarked.

Yullie continued her turn. "Next, I summon Geomancer of the Ice Barrier (800/1200) in attack position. When it's summoned, I can declare one attribute. Monsters of that attribute cannot attack this card. I select Dark."

"That means I can't attack it" Jerod growled.

"You won't need to" Yullie responded. "I activate the effect of my Ice Garden field spell. This card allows me to special summon a monster from my hand, as long as I take half of it's attack points as damage afterwards. I special summon Numbing Grub in the Ice Barrier (1300/1800). And now, I synchro summon. I tune my level 3 Geomancer and my level 4 Grub to form my level 7, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (2500/1700)."

"That dragon is huge!" Swilley exclaimed.

"Actually" Tony pointed out. "That's just it's wings."

"Oh, yeah. I knew that."

"I activate Gungnir's effect" Yullie explained. "I discard two cards from my hand to the graveyard to blow up two cards you control. I'll blow up your left facedown and your Reverse Break." Both cards exploded into ice shards. "And next, I'll attack you directly." Gungnir opened fire with a barrage of ice.

Jerod 1500

Yullie 3350

Jerod drew a card. "I activate my facedown, Allies Unite! This allows me to discard a number of cards from my hand to special summon that number of monsters frommmy deck. They cannot declare an attack this turn and are destroyed during the end phase." He sent three cards to the graveyard. "I special summon Ally of Justice Rudra (1900/1200), Ally of Justice Unlimiter (600/200) and Flamvell Magician (1400/200)." He smiled. "And now, I sacrifice all three of them to summon Greek God - Poseidon (2500/2200)!" Jerod's Greek God appeared in front of him with an earth shattering splash.

"No!" Yullie cried.

"Yep. And I activate his effect. Once per turn, during my main phase, I can select one monster you control and negate it's effect until the end phase of the turn. Until the end of the turn, this monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the negated monster." Poseidon climbed to 5000 attack. "And I'm not done there! I play one final card, Revenge of the Tumbleweed! This card can only be activated if I control a divine monster on my side of the field. It returns all synchro monsers to the extra deck!" Gungnir was sent packing.

"Dang it!"

"Attack with Tidal Fury!" Poseidon washed away all of Yullie's lifepoints in one ahot, leaving her defeated.

Jerod 1500

Yullie 0

"I won" Jerod said. "Now release Quintin."

"Where's my poster?" Quintin asked. "Bobby! Did you steal my poster? I'll bet you did, you...!"

"I think he's back" Kevin smirked.

John entered the kitchen to find Yullie there. She stared at him for a moment, then embraced him. "Yullie...you're back. Raizen's hold over you is no longer."

"That's two of my friends back" Jerod said to himself. "However, Mia is still missing. I will find her. I will..."

The Tumbleweed kicked Grapes in the balls. "Ha! I don't even know how I just kicked you because I have no feet!"

Preview: This is the all powerful Raizen speaking. Bow down, readers. Okay, it was just a joke. My minions are beaing beaten one by one and now my hideout has been infiltrated by that stupid, pink rabbit. A stinking rabbit! I'll crush it in a duel with my brand new deck. Nobody makes a fool out of me!

Card of the Day:

Name: Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier

Attribute: Water

Level: 7

Type: Dragon / Synchro

Atk: 2500

Def: 1700

Effect: 1 tuner + 1 or more non-tuner water monsters. Once per turn, you can discard up to 2 cards to the graveyard to select the same number of cards your opponent controls. Destroy the selected cards.


	14. Everybody Hates OP

Duelist Terminal 2

Chapter 14: Everybody Hates OP

Jake looked at the tall skyscraper of a building, gulped and barged on in, angry with Raizen for...what reason was it again? Well, he was angry for some reason or another...Jake looked and saw statues of powerful beings, which he assumed were the Greek Titan monsters. He had just turned down a corrider when he caught sight of Raizen, the ring leader of the Society of Dusk. "Hey! You!"

Raizen turned, spinning for a moment and was surprised to see that he had been yelled at by a pink rabbit. That wasn't a usual occurance. "What do you want, pest?"

"A duel" Jake answered. "If I win, then you have to shut down the Society of Dusk."

"But" Raizen said darkly. "If I win, you'll be forced to be a couch cusion for my couch."

"Uh...fine?"

Raizen and Jake activated their duel disks. "Duel!"

Raizen 4000

Jake 4000

Raizen drew a card. "I'll be taking the first move. I summon Gyro Core (0/1000) in defense position. Also, I set three cards facedown. Your move."

Jake took his turn. "Okay, time to point out your first mistake. Sticking a monster with no attack points in attack position. I summon Playful Possum (800/600) in attack position. Now, I'll declare an attack on Gyro Core!"

Raizen activated a set facedown. "Mmm, nope. I activate Gyro Blaze. I can only activate this card while I control a face up Gyro Core in attack position. This card deals double the damage I would have taken to you."

"No! That's why!" Jake screamed as he was hit in the face with a cold fire. "I set a facedown of my own. Go."

Raizen 4000

Jake 2400

Raizen drew a card. "I activate my facedown Dust Tornado to destroy your facedown card."

"I'll chain it!" Jake cried. "Reckless Greed! I draw 2 cards, but, I can't draw for my next two turns."

"A shame for you. I set another card facedown and end my turn."

Jake began his turn. "I'll start with Cold Wave! Neither of us can activate spell or trap cards until the end of your turn. Then...I send one beast monster from my hand to the graveyard in order to special summon Egotistical Ape (1200/1200) in defense position! And, his effect allows me to choose whether I want to decrease his level by the amount of the beast type monster I sent to the graveyard, increase it by the level of said monster, or do nothing at all. Since the monster was Moja, a level 1, I'll increase my Egotistical Ape's level by 1, which brings its level to six!"

Raizen let out a yawn, missing the tumbleweed passing by. "And? Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Yes. All the way to Disney Land!" Jake smiled with his rabbit grin. "I tune my level 6 Egotistical Ape with my level 2 Playful Possum! I synchro summon into a level 8 synchro monster! Lightning Tricorn (2800/2000)!" A tri-horned unicorn stood staring out at Raizen, it's face unreadable.

"That thing is...interesting."

"That isn't the half of it. I attack Gyro Core with Lightning Tricorn! Lightning Saber Horns!" The tri-horned unicorn charged it's three horns with electricity and charged at Gyro Core, which had no way to protect itself. It was shattered helplessly.

Raizen 1200

Jake 2400

Raizen took his turn. "I choose to end my turn without playing a card."

Jake smiled and began his turn. "Now we'll see some action! I summon Gale Dogra (650/600)! Next, I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to gain back 1000 lifepoints."

Raizen 1200

Jake 3400

"And next, I'll activate Gale Dogra's effect! By paying 3000 lifepoints, I can discard one monster from my extra deck to the graveyard. And the card I choose is my Thunder Unicorn. And now, direct attack with Lightning Tricorn! This duel is over!"

Raizen flipped up his trap card. "Gyro Barrier. This card can only be activated while Gyro Core is in my graveyard. I can negate your attack."

"True, but, can you stop Gale Dogra?" The strange, green, flying insect tore into Raizen, who calmly brushed it away.

"Pathetic. It was like a bug bite."

"...that would be because Gale Dogra is an insect monster..."

Raizen just stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I didn't suspect it either."

Raizen 550

Jake 400

Raizen drew a card. "Hmmm. I just drew Gyro Conduit. By returning one Gyro Core from my graveyard to my deck, I can draw 2 cards!"

"That's OP!" a random voice we all know exclaimed.

Raizen ignored the annoying kid of fire. "And now, I play Smashing Ground to rid the field of Lightning Tricorn..." As a fist smashed into tricorn, Jake smiled.

"You triggered my tricorn's special effect. When it's destroyed, I can select either Voltic Bicorn or Thunder Unicorn from my graveyard and special summon it to the field. And lookie here. I just so happen to have Thunder Unicorn (2200/1800) right here!"

Raizen held up his hand. "Hold everything. Lookie here? What are you, some kind of dork? Nobody says lookie here anymore. It's out of style, where have you been?"

Jake frowned. "Just take your turn." His frown deepend.

"That's OP!" the same annoying voice screamed, referring to Jake's frown. Jake tossed a bookcase at the kid and all went quiet again. Sort of.

Raizen held up a spell card. "I summon Gyro Mechanic (0/200). By sending one Gyro Core from my deck to the graveyard, I can swap the attack of one monster you control with this card's attack. I'll choose your Thunder Unicorn."

"Noooooo!" Jake screamed.

"I'll attack with my now 2200 attack power Gyro Mechanic. Attack Gale Dogra!" The mechanic tossed a lead hammer at the bug and squished it. Like a bug. Pun most definently intended.

Raizen 550

Jake 0

"It looks like I win" Raizen smiled. "And you know what that means."

Jake gulped. "Oh no..."

"Yes. You'll become a couch cusion forever! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Preview: Hello, this is Kevin with a shocking news update. My second duel in this series is heating up when I have to take on this guy named King and his brand new deck. Who is King? I honestly don't know. Watch my gears rust his monsters into the scrap heap!

Card of the Day:

Name: Lightning Tricorn

Attribute: Light

Level: 8

Type: Beast / Synchro

Atk: 2800

Def: 2000

Effect: 1 tuner + 1 or more non - tuner beast - type monsters. If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect), you can select 1 "Thunder Unicorn" or 1 "Voltic Bicorn" in your graveyard and special summon it.


	15. Romance of the Movies

Duelist Terminal 2

Chapter 15: Romance of the Movies

A hand busted out of the ground, bloodied and disfigured. A strange figure burst from the earth and prepared to feed on the flesh of humans. It's eyes hungered for flesh and it's teeth showed the stain of blood. It roared into the night, it's eyes fixed on the moon. If only it could have reached the moon. If only, if only. But, alas. This wasn't meant to be. It spied a human couple on a romantic fling and crept behind them, keeping to the shadows, just a silent shadow waiting to strike. And strike it did. It clobbered the man and held hands with the shockingly happy blonde girl. "Francine! Take me back! I've been a bad monster! I know that I said I couldn't love you, but, in reality, I meant that you couldn't love me."

"Oh, Stan!" Francine cried, hugging the monster. "I'm so sorry that I cheated on you. You are the only one for me!"

Jerod spat on the movie theater floor. "This movie sucks."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, does every horror flick about some kind of monster have to be turned into a romance movie?"

Jerod tossed his popcorn at the screen. "Booooo! This movie sucks!"

"You already said that" Kevin pointed out.

"Well, it does."

"Good point. Booooo!"

"What other movies are playing tonight?" Jerod asked.

Kevin read off a billboard. "Let's see...Beauty and the Werewolf, The mommy of the mummy child, Frankenstien of the bride...Romantic Mario Brothers and the female Koopa?" Kevin kicked a hole in the billboard. "Man! I could be getting wasted and playing Halo Reach right now."

"I could be...I don't know what I could be doing" Jerod said, thinking.

"That's OP!" a short kid announced in the back row. Jerod threw a lit stick of dynamite at the kid. "Shut up! Why do you just randomly appear, anyway? What is this, a fanfiction?"

Flamerkid dodged the stick of dynamite, but, tripped over Kevin's out stretched foot. "Owwww! I appear less than the tumbleweed and you aren't complaining about him."

"That's because Tumbleweeds are cool" Jerod said, patting the Tumbleweed. "Isn't that right, Betty?"

"Betty the Tumbleweed?"

"It's a girl" Jerod declared.

"How can you be so sure?" Kevin asked.

"Umm...well...let's just call it a girl for now. Unless Flamerkid would like to check..."

Flamerkid fainted on the spot, giving Kevin ample oppertunity to kick his carcas. "Anyways...who's that guy in the black suit?" He pointed to a vaugly familliar character from season 1.

"That's King!" jerod announced. "Though I honestly forgot anything else I might have known and never found out about him. Go get him, Tumbleweed. He's wearing a suit, so he must be up to no good. All criminals wear suits."

"Not all of them, Jerod." Kevin pointed to a wanted poster of John, posted by the New York Police Department.

King noticed them. "Raizen gave me specific instructions, so I can't talk to you."

"I understand that" Jerod said. "However, can we sit and talk?"

"He never said anything about sitting and talking, so sure." They kept standing up.

"What is it Raizen wants you to do?" Kevin asked.

"Create a movie about a romance between an escaped convict and Dracula. It's to be called, Dracula 2: Blood and Marriage. What happens is, a vampire, that's Dracula, marries an escaped convict and they have children. One idiiot girl and one smart boy who can't get a date and their werewolf puppy that never gets fed. Dracula's last name is revealed to be Grundy. The Grundy family lives nect to the Frodes..."

"Stop, just stop!" Kervin cried. "I can't take the horror anymore. Geez, and what else do you plan to do? Ruin the only good evil creature of Halloween, The Headless Horseman?"

"Actually, yes I do. It's called The Headless Horseman and the Girl he loved. It's a gripping romance about how The Headless Horseman falls in love with a mortal girl and they live very happily. Lots of kissing and stuff. Really cool."

"Ah hell no!" Kevin shouted. "I challenge you to a card game! For children! And if I win, I earn your rarest, randomized card. Also, you will be no longer allowed to make movies, or sell candied yams on Thanksgiving."

"And if I win?" King asked.

"Then you have to take down all the movies at this cinaplex, including the one about the vampires kissing."

"Okay, then we'll play a card game."

"Duel!"

Kevin 4000

King 4000

Kevin drew his opening hand. "DAMN! I set a card and end my turn."

King drew a card. "I'm going to play Valkyrie Dritte in defense position and set a card facedown. Your turn."

Kevin snapped the card off the top of his deck. "This card game is over! I activate Power Bond! I fuse three Ancient Gear Golems together to form Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem (4400/3400)!" It was massive. More massive than the fans at a romantic vampire love movie fest. Yes, that massive. "My new golem's attack points double. During the end of my turn, I take damage equal to Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem's original attack."

"Are you trying to lose?" King asked. "My monster is in defense position."

"My monster has the ability to pierce through your monster."

King turned a slight shade of pale. "Wait. I might have a way to still win this..."

"I attack with Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Not so fast! I activate Sakuretsu Armor!" Nothing happend. "Why won't it activate?"

"Because when Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem attacks, you can't activate spell and trap cards until the end of the damage step. And by then, it'll be too late. So long to bad movies about horrific creatures falling in love with humans!"

"Nooooooo!" King cried as he was impaled in the chest by a mechanical fist.

Kevin 4000

King 0

The Tumbleweed kicked King and then decided to go for a hamburger, which Kevin and Jerod agreed to. They all decided they would go to Burger King. "I want a happy meal" Jerod said to the lady at the counter.

"Aren't you a little old for a happy meal?" the lady asked. "And this is Burger King, not Mcdonalds. We actually have regular buissness."

"It's not for me. It's for my friend, Betty." He pointed to the Tumbleweed.

"Um...If I give you a toy, would you tell the Tumbleweed to stop staring at me?"

Betty frowned and turned away. "Oh, look! Now you've hurt her feelings! Calling her that Tumbleweed. She has a name, you know."

"Sorry, my mistake. Here, we have free vampire kissing toys which sell really well for no paticular reason."

Kevin had had enough. He set fire to all the vampire kissing toys in the fast food joint.

Preview: John here and this time, I'm in deep...well, I'm really in deep! I've boarded a submarine to take me to where Raizen's underwater base is and I think I've destroyed it. However, the sea captain has decided to duel me for the right to live! Isn't that crazy? It's sick. I'm gonna kick his ass!

Card of the Day:

Name: Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem

Attribute: Earth

Level: 10

Type: Machine / Fusion

Atk: 4400

Def: 3400

Effect: Ancient Gear Golem + 2 Ancient Gear monsters. This card cannot be special summoned except by fusion summon. During battle between this attacking card and a defense position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, Inflict the differnce as battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate spell or trap cards until the end of the damage step. If this card is destroyed, you can special summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your graveyard, ignoring the summoning conditions.


	16. Infernal Death Sub Duel

Duelist Terminal 2

Chapter 16: Infernal Death Sub Duel

John was watching the water sway as he stood on the top of the submarine bringing him to Raizen's Underwater Base. He only used it on Thansgiving holidays and he knew for certain that Raizen would be there, planning his special turkey surprise. John looked back at the submarine. It was a deep blue color and a nice on at that. Real style, this one. "I'm going to destroy my dad with my new deck..."

"Hey, this ride isn't free, chum! You have to pay!" It was the captain, his gruff voice being...gruff.

"Pay? I'm broke right now."

"Then, you'll have to pay another way. In a duel. Whoever loses, dies in the shining sea. How's that sound?"

"It sounds awful. When do we begin?"

"Right now."

Both set up their duel disks. "Let's duel!"

John 4000

Captain 4000

John drew a card. "The first turn is mine!" he shouted, looking over the cards in his hand. _'This situation...'_ Looking back at the captain, he placed a card facedown. "I set one card facedown. And next...I summon Inferinity Randomizer (900/0) in defense position. I'll end my turn with that."

The captain drew six cards as well. "Hmph. I'm not impressed. I play the spell card, Loot Swindler. This spell card has the ability to let me see one card in your hand and discard it to the graveyard. I have to pay 400 lifepoints, but, it's worth it to get rid of your card." He selected the second from the right.

John discarded the card. "I don't need my Infernity Necromancer anyway..."

John 4000

Captain 3600

"My turn isn't over yet" the captain growled. "Because I now summon my terrible monster, The Survivor (800/0) in defense position. And do you know why he's called The Survivor? Because he can't be destroyed by battle. Heh. Your move."

John drew a card. "I flip over my facedown trap card, the contiunous trap, Phantom Hand! And then, I'm going to use it's effect! If I control an "Infernity" monster, I can remove every other card in my hand from the game until my next standby phase."

"What good does that do you?" the captain asked, confused by this sudden move.

"It does me alot of good" John replied. "For example, when I have no cards in my hand, I can activate Infernity Randomizer's effect."

"Say what!"

"Once per turn, while I have no cards in my hand, I can draw the top card of my deck. If the drawn card happens to be a monster card, you take damage equal to the drawn monster's level x 200. However, if it's a spell or trap card, then I take 500 damage." John drew his top card, a smile on his face. "Luck's on my side, apparently." He revealed Infernity Archfiend. "My Infernity Archfiend is a level 4 monster, so you end up taking 800 damage from my monster's effect." The Randomizer revealed a loaded gun and spun around in a circle. When it stopped spinning, it pointed the gun at the captain and fired.

John 4000

Captain 2800

"You haven't beaten me yet, boy..." the captain reminded him.

"I haven't yet" John agreed. "However, that's all about to change. When Infernity Archfiend is added to my hand when I had no cards in my hand, like I did with Infernity Randomizer's effect, I can special summon it." He placed the monster on his duel disk. (1800/1200). "And when Infernity Archfiend is special summoned while my hand is empty, I can add an "Infernity" monster from my deck to my hand."

"This can't be!" the captain delcared. "You must be cheating!"

"I'm not a cheater" John said. "The card I've chosen is Infernity Beetle. And now I'm going to normal summon Infernity Beetle (1200/0). To add to the torture, I mean fun, I activate Infernity Beetle's effect. If I have no cards sitting all pretty in my hand, I can tribute this face up card to special two other Infernity Beetles from my deck." While the first beetle vansihed, two more appeared to take it's place. "I end my turn."

"About time!" the captain huffed. "I play the spell card, Dian Keto the Cure Master. It gives me 1000 lifepoints. In fact, I think I'll play both of my copies of the card. My turn has ended."

John 4000

Captain 4800

John drew another card and his hand returned to him. "This duel is over, captain loser. I summon another Infernity Randomizer and use the effect of Phantom Hand to remove my hand from play. Next, I use the effect of the first Infernity Randomizer to draw a card. Remember that if it's a monster, you get nailed with effect damage equal to the level of the drawn monster x 200. If it's a spell and trap, I'll be taking a walk off the plank." John drew and revealed Infernity Guardian. "Todays not your day, is it?" 800 effect damage slammed into the captain, making him slightly off balance.

John 4000

Captain 4000

John smiled. "And now what I've been waiting for. I tune my level 2 Infernity Beetle to my level 4 Infernity Archfiend and my level 1 Infernity Randomizers to synchro summon my level 8 Infernity Doom Dragon (3000/2400)."

"Who cares if you can't attack?" the captain asked with a shrug.

"Who says I can't?" John asked. "I summon Infernity Guardian (1200/1700) in attack position. And now, I'll use the effect of Infernity Doom Dragon! Once per turn, if there are no cards in my hand, I can destroy a face up monster you control and inflict damage to you equal to it's attack. And I'll choose your The Survivor!" Infernity Doom Dragon blew away The Survivor with relitive ease, also inflicting 400 damage to the captain.

John 4000

Captain 3600

"Now, my dragon can't declare an attack this turn" John said. "However, I still have two monsters who can. I attack you directly with Infernity Guardian!" Infernity Guardian used it's dark energy to knock the captain off his feet. "And now from my Infernity Beetle!"

John 4000

Captain 1200

The captain drew a card, determined not to lose. "I will not lose!" he cried. "I'm going to activate my spell card, Crooked Treasure Technique. This spell card saps half of your lifepoints and gives them to me. Then, I can special summon one monster from my graveyard in defense position. And of course, the monster I choose is my The Survivor!"

John 2000

Captain 3200

John drew a card. "Since my hand has returned, I can now pull off this combo I've been saving. First, I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Infernity Beetle from my graveyard. Next, I sacrifice my Infernity Guardian for my Infernity Destroyer (2300/1000). And then, I tune my level 2 Infernity Beetle to my level 6 Infernity Destroyer in order to synchro summon my second Infernity Doom Dragon (3000/2400)."

"Two Infernity Doom Dragons!" the captain gasped.

"Yeah. Try Ebay. I use the effect of my first Infernity Doom Dragon to destroy your monster and dish out 400 damage to you." Once again, a wave of dark power split The Survivor in two.

John 2000

Captain 2800

"And then, I'll attack you directly for 3000 with Infernity Doom Dragon!" The second wave of energy hit the captain and exploded, sending the captain flying off the submarine, which had been floating on top of the water since th trip had begun. Now, however, it was ticking, almost as if..."Oh no!" John grabbed his cards and lept into the sea just as the submarine exploded. "He rigged it with a bomb" John said in wonder. "No matter how the duel ended, he was determined to destroy us both..."

Preview: Jerod here. Betty's gone missing and we think she went to challenge Raizen to a duel. I didn't know she even had a deck! Will we hear her talk for the first time on screen? Or will she be unable to defeat Raizen. Hey! Don't think about underestimating Betty!

Card of the Day:

Name: Infernity Doom Dragon

Attribute: Dark

Level: 8

Type: Dragon / Synchro

Atk: 3000

Def: 2400

Effect: 1 DARK Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
While you have no cards in your hand, once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage equal to half of that monster's ATK to your opponent. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated.


	17. Nature's True Battle

Duelist Terminal 2

Chapter 17: Nature's True Battle

The Society of Dawn was in an uproar. Not only was Betty missing, but more importantly, Quintin was furious about his new Transformers game. More to the point, he was upset about the fact that it wasn't a Transformers game, but, was indeed a rehashed version of Sly Cooper. "Who bought me the wrong game!" Quintin yelled.

Kevin pointed at Jerod, Jerod pointed at Swilley, Swilley pointed at Durst, Durst pointed at Bobby and Bobby pinted at Grapes, who was then hit in the face with a crayon. "Owww..."

"I tolerated the fact that Bass forgot to reset my DVR for my favorite show, I tolerated Swilley drinking all of the rootbear we have, I even tolerated Tony's rampage against Flamerkid when the stupid moron snuck into our warehouse to steal a bunch of bagels. However, I will not tolerate this!"

"At least he forgot about Swilley and Bass taping over his Robot Chicken and Metalacolypse tapes with Yugioh GX and 5D's" Tony muttered.

"They did what!"

"Oops. That was a bit loud." Tony wore a smile that would have put Beatlejuice to shame.

"Betty is missing" Jerod said quickly, changing the topic. "I think we should go look for her."

"You really care about a Tumbleweed?" John asked.

"Well, yeah. Plus, I think she stole one of my decks."

"Which one?"

"My Naturia deck."

Quintin stomped his feet. "No one leaves until I get my Transformers game."

Bobby looked under the Playstation 3. "Uh, Quintin...I found your Transformers game. I think you just grabbed the wrong game when you decided to dust off the game shelf."

"Oh...let's go defeat Raizen then."

Meanwhile, at an abandond and not so secret hideout that is not anywhere within the city limits...

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding!

"Will somebody get the doorbell?" Raizen shouted. "Oh. Wait, that's right. It's two in the morning. I guess I have to do everything around here while my henchmen sleep." Raizen opened the door and found...Betty. "A Tumbleweed!"

Betty activated a duel disk that she apparently stole from Jerod.

"A duel, huh? Fine. I already defeated that waskly wabbit and you waw next!"

A glass shattered above and Jerod and the gang entered dramatically through the ceiling. "Cut the lame puns, Raizen! It's over! The society of Dusk is no longer!"

"Try to stop me" Raizen sneered. "In fact, I'll destroy you right now with my pistol." As he reached for his pocket, John whipped out a remote.

"Not so fast, dad. I took your TV remote before I left."

"You bas...!"

"And if you even think about shooting anyone, I'll cancel your Pay Per View."

Raizen gulped. "You...you wouldn't!"

"Try me."

Raizen sighed. "Fine. I'll duel your Tumbleweed and if I win, I'll get my TV remote back and plunge this world into an age of darkness with new Dark Terminals. If you win, however, you can cancel my Pay Per View."

Jerod took Betty's duel disk. "I'll duel using Betty's deck. It was mine at one point, after all." Jerod shuffled a few of his cards into Betty's deck.

"It doesn't matter. You'll all be destroyed anyway."

Quintin tossed Jerod a card. "Here. Use this card. It might come in handy."

Jerod added the card into the deck. "I won't fail. I can't fail. If we win...we can totally purchase all of Raizen's TV programs!"

Betty 4000

Raizen 4000

Jerod helped Betty draw a card. "We summon Naturia Cherries (200/200) in defense position and end our turn with a facedown.

Raizen helped himself and drew a card. "It's my turn now. And I think I'll go ahead and destroy that annoying Naturia Cherries by bringing out one of my best monsters. I fuse Cyber Dragon and Fox Fire from my hand to special summon Heavy Bombing Bird Bomb Phoenix (2800/2300) to the field in attack position!"

"That's one giant bird!" Jerod exclaimed.

"It's more than that. It's a giant destroyer as well. As in, blow up that annoying Naturia Cherries with your Searing Burstfire!" The phoenix let loose a powerful explosion that took out the adorable cherries.

"When Naturia Cherries is destroyed, either by battle or by card effect, I can special summon 2 additional Naturia Cherries from my deck in face up defense position!" Two more cherries were present, happily dancing along the duel field.

"I set a facedown. Your turn."

Jerod drew another card. "Betty...this hand is great. We'll win for sure. I summon Naturia Stag Beetle (2200/1500) by releasing 1 Naturia Cherries from the field. And next, I'll use the spell card, Double Summon to bring out another Naturia monster. Meet Naturia Pineapple (100/100)!" Jerod smiled and selected a card from the extra deck. "And now, the magnificent Betty will tune level 1 Naturia Cherries with level 6 Naturia Stag Beetle and level 2 Naturia Pineapple to create the level 9 synchro monster, Naturia Leodrake (3000/1800)!"

"I activate my facedown card, Bottomless Trap Hole" Raizen said with a malicious grin. "That lion is about to be caged."

"Not so fast, Raizen! I activate the counter trap card, Exterio's Fang! If I control a face up Naturia monster and have at least 1 card in my hand, I can negate your trap card and send it barreling into the graveyard. Not only that, but, I must then discard 1 card from my hand." Jerod did such and then placed the last card from Betty's hand onto the duel disk. "Okay, to finish this up, I activate this card. Monster Reborn. I'm going to bring back that Cyber Dinosaur (2500/1900) from your graveyard to my side of the field."

"Gr...You won't be able to defeat me."

"Just watch! Naturia Leodrake attacks your Heavy Bombing Bird Bomb Phoenix!" Leodrake tore the holographic flames from the bird of glory. "And now, Cyber Dragon attacks your sorry carcas directly!" Cyber Dragon raced toward Raizen and bit into his flesh with holographic ferocity.

"This is almost as painful as thoughts about the Nintendo 3ds!" Raizen shouted in agony.

"I know, man" Jerod agreed. "Betty says it could hurt people's eyes. I'm going to stick with Playstation and Sony."

Betty 4000

Raizen 1300

Raizen huffed and puffed and blew a leaf down. "My turn...draw!" He stared at the card and smiled. "Yes...I set this card and this card facedown. Next, I activate Meteor of Destruction to inflict 1000 damage to you and end my turn."

Betty 3000

Raizen 1300

Jerod drew a card and Raizen flipped his facedowns up. "Reverse cards open! Bad Reaction to Simochi and Gift Card! You'll take 3000 damage! Bwahahahaha!"

Jerod placed the card Quintin had lent him onto the duel disk. "Not this time, Raizen. I play the card that Quintin lent me, a quick-play spell card called Twister. This card destroys a face up spell or trap card on the field at the cost of only 500 lifepoints." A small twister devastaed Bad Reaction to Simochi and the gift card lent Jerod and Betty 3000 lifepoints instead.

Betty 6000

Raizen 1300

"Attack, Naturia Leodrake!" With a little encouragement from Betty, Leodrake slashed Raizen with it's mighty claws. The duel was over, finally. Raizen was defeated and Jake was rescued.

Betty 6000

Raizen 0

"I lost!" Raizen screamed.

"We need to rescue his henchmen too" Jerod said, thoughts on Mia. "Then we can...what's that rumbling?"

"Hehehehehehehe...I can't stand losing" Raizen said, his voice getting all giddy. "So, I'm blowing up this hideout and you along with it!"

"You'll die too!" John gasped.

"I don't care anymore! I lost not only with my best cards, but, without the use of Kronos! That stupid Flamerkid spilled orange juice all over my card and the Mythic Beasts, ruining them forever!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Quintin cried. "The Mythic Beasts are so powerful and...wait, what are they?"

"Beats me" Bobby said. "I don't think we were in the first season."

"That makes sense" Durst agreed. "Anyone want to duel?" Pieces of the ceiling collapsed above them. "On second thought, everyone! To the Durst Copter!"

"The Durst copter?" Bobby asked.

"It's my grandma's helicopter" Durst replied. "It's high tech and all. Even has a drink holder and a God of War paint job." Everyone, including the now memeber of the Society of Dawn, Flamerkid, boarded the Durst copter and the group left Raizen to crumble amongst the falling debris, never to be seen again. Or will he? Is this the end for Raizen? Will appear in season 3 due to some circumstance I have yet to explain to anyone reading this? Do I even know if he will show up? Am I rambling? Yes, yes I am rambling. Stay tuned for Season 3!

Preview: Jerod here with an exciting update! This was the last chapter of Season 2! The next chapter will be season 3! I can't spoil much, however, it seems there could be some new tag duels and a possible new era of dueling that no one could hyave predicted.

Card of the Day:

Name: Heavy Bombing Bird Bomb Phoenix

Attribute: Fire

Level: 6

Type: Pyro / Fusion

Atk: 2800

Def: 2300

Effect: 1 Machine-Type monster + 1 Pyro-Type monster  
Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card on the field. This card cannot declare an attack during the turn this effect is activated.


End file.
